You Make Loving You Easy
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: Just a drabble of you and the Doctor being goofballs and loving each other. 99.9% guaranteed to make you smile.


You Make Loving You Easy

A Doctor Who Imagine

Authors note: Just a little something to make you smile

Smiling time stars here

Every morning when you come downstairs  
Hair's a mess but I don't care  
No makeup on and shining so bright  
My old sweatshirt never fit so right  
Dancing around to the radio

You danced around the Tardis brushing your teeth in the kitchen sink. It was a stay in day at the Tardis. You and the Doctor were just going to just hang out together. No saving the world today. The Doctor said it would have to wait. You told the Doctor the only way you were leaving the Tardis today was for ice-cream. Which he said could possibly be arranged.

Humming the words that you don't know  
'Cause I'm finding an angel off my list  
Thinking that it don't get no better than this

You had the music playing throughout the entire Tardis because why not? Plus you didn't really know how the CD player in the Tardis worked. You spit in the sink wiping your mouth as you sang as loud as you could. Pretending you were dancing with someone as you swung around the entire room.

You make loving you easy  
You make loving you all I wanna do  
Every little smile, every single touch  
Reminds me just how much it all makes  
Loving you easy

The Doctor peeked his head into the main room seeing what the commotion was. His smile became brighter seeing you fake dancing with someone and singing as loud as you could. Your hair was straight and looked pretty. You had a white shirt on that had straps on your shoulders, it was completed with some short blue jean shorts. You were running around the console barefoot. He laughed silently not wanting you to know he was there. He loved you more than ever in this moment.

Wrapped around me late at night  
Pillow talk by candle light  
Gonna slow this down and make it last  
The best things fly by us so fast

As you turned still dancing with your fake partner he jumped into the spot putting his arm around your waist and hooking your hands together. He sang joining in with you smiling brightly as you got excited to have a partner. The two of you laughing as you danced around the Tardis as though it was your ballroom…which it was.

You make loving you easy  
You make loving you all I wanna do  
Every little smile and every single touch  
Reminds me just how much it all makes

Back flash

You and the Doctor were sitting on the couch watching a movie when you spilled your popcorn on his suit. He had faked being mad at you while you laughed hysterically. His reaction only increasing the humor you found in it. He threw you onto the couch pinning you down as he tickled you pouring popcorn on you as well. The entire night turned into a food fight until the two of you got tired and fell asleep together on the couch.

You and the Doctor had been visiting a planet and while the Doctor was listening super intently you had filled a water balloon up and thrown it at him as he walked past a corner. He had been so shocked that he didn't notice when you threw another. You had screamed laughing in fear as he chased after you. Before you knew what was happening he was holding you in his arms…over a pool. "No no please! Please don't do this I'm sorry!" You had said laughing all the way through begging. Of course he hadn't listened to you. Lucky for you the Doctor hadn't seen any stereotypical romantic movies so when you held your hand out for him to help you out he had willingly. To which you took advantage of as you pulled him into the pool with you. He stared at you in shock grabbing you and pulling you to him. It had been your first kiss. Something that neither had been expecting.

You had been pranking the Doctor all day and for your final prank you stole his favorite suit and wore it doing a sort of model show for him. Pretending to be him the entire time. After very little convincing he dressed up as you and the two of you mimicked and laughed at each other the entire night.

End of Back flash

Oh, I wanna sing it again

You make loving you easy  
You make loving you all I wanna do

You laughed as the Doctor twirled you over and over making you dizzy. The two of you singing the whole time and even louder as it got to your favorite part. You both laughed the entire time not having a care in the world. He dipped you as the song came to an end. You laughed up until he pulled you back up. The two of you were so close together. Without thought really having to come from either one of you, he pulled you in for a kiss. "I love you so much." He said breathless when he finally pulled away. You put your forehead against his just loving the feeling of being near him.

"I love you too. Though you make it easy." You said laughing him joining you.

Every little smile, every single touch  
Reminds me just how much it all makes  
Loving you easy, easy, easy


End file.
